


Kiss Me with Adventure

by smutly (Squirrel_Stone)



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cages, F/F, Master/Pet, Mesmerism, Rimming, Sex Magic, Thrall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/smutly
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Reinako.





	1. First Time Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Rei/Minako stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Rei rimming Minako for the first time?

Shockingly enough, it had been Rei’s idea. They’d all been talking about wanting to get back in touch with their respective cultures from the Silver Millennium, and Rei just teased her, asking, “Wasn’t Venus’s culture just sex?”

It was more than that, they all knew, but yes, a great number of things on Venus revolved around sex. And she missed it, missed the way it made her feel so in touch with others, told her countless things about her partners based on what they wanted.

Afterwards, once the others were gone and Rei and Minako were cleaning up, the former leaned in, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry if I upset you,” she said. “I’ve, uh…” She cleared her throat nervously. “I’ve always sort of envied your world for its openness to love. Can I make it up to you?”

“You know you can.” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she instantly went bright red, sputtering and backtracking. “I-I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-”

Before she knew what was happening, Rei had her wrapped in her arms, kissing her passionately. Her tongue probed at Minako’s mouth, and she opened readily, moaning into her new lover’s mouth. She hardly got a second of it, though, before Rei pulled back, eyes darkened with lust.

“On your hands and knees,” she ordered, and Minako was all too happy to oblige. She dropped down, not caring that she was on the hard floor when the bed was just feet away. For as dominant as princess of Venus was known to be, she was also a secret glutton for punishment.

Rei pushed her head down until it was on the floor, and Minako took a shaky breath. She hadn’t been aware that Rei even had those sorts of feelings, for women or for anyone, and now she was on her floor, waiting to get fucked.

As Minako mulled over that, her skirt was suddenly flipped up, and she felt a burning sensation where here panties were supposed to be. She yelped in pain, but Rei just hushed her. “Do you want to be found?” she asked.

“If you seriously burned off my panties, you’re buying me a new set.”

“Sure, sure,” Rei mumbled, then Minako felt her hands spreading her ass cheeks apart. Rei licked a stripe up from her cunt to her asshole, and Minako couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. “If you don’t keep quiet, we’re not going to be able to do this.”

Minako bit her lips together, fighting off another moan as Rei’s tongue moved in slow circles around her asshole. Moisture flooded her cunt, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to last long today. Rei’s tongue worked its way around her, and every now and then, she darted her tongue a bit further inside.

Minako squirmed against Rei, but she held her hips tightly, eating her out with slow, deliberate strokes until, finally, she felt Minako spasm beneath her, muffled moans and whimpers escaping her.

A grin on her face, Rei lowered her mouth and licked Minako clean of her own juices.

Minako looked back at her, shaking, and said in a hoarse voice, “We are absolutely doing that again.”

Rei wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I loved your thrall idea from your last setsuna/minako fic. could you please write minako enthralling rei because she's too stressed over something?

It was day one of their trip to Venus and hour two of Rei’s grumblings. Something about ‘leaving Earth open to attack’ and ‘we should be protecting Usagi.’

Minako was getting a little fed up. Okay more than a little. It was driving her nuts! Reviving life on the other planets was no easy task, and the safest way to do it was to start with the planet’s senshi for a baseline, and another senshi to make sure other species could survive as well.

Thanks to a little magic, Magellan Castle had been restored to its former splendor, but this was far from what Minako had wanted to do with her time there.

“Rei… Rei… Rei!”

Rei’s head snapped to Minako, and she blinked in surprise. “Your eyes are orange.” She continued to stare for a moment longer, her own eyes darkening. It wasn’t the first time Rei had been enthralled by Minako; in fact, she gave her permission to do so when she was letting her anxiety get the best of her. This was definitely one of those cases.

Normally, the thrall resulted in Rei relaxing, opening herself up and her pleasure heightening during sex. But not this time.

This time, Rei walked up to Minako, her pupils dilated so much that their purple-brown color was nearly impossible to see. Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees, and she said to Minako, “I exist to serve you.”

Minako’s jaw dropped, and her heart jumped into her throat. The thrall wasn’t that powerful on Earth, never. Being on Venus must have strengthened her powers. After all, Usagi always seemed stronger on the moon.

She took a deep breath, trying to press the thrall back, but she found herself unable, and Rei stayed knelt at her feet.

“How can I pleasure you?” Rei asked, her hands running along the backs of Minako’s thighs. She ducked her head down, under Minako’s miniskirt, and kissed her clit through the leotard of her fuku.

Minako gasped, hips jerking and a hand going to the back of Rei’s head. It was like the thrall was pulling her in just as much as it was with Rei. The world spun around her, a heady feeling running through her soul.

Rei pulled the leotard aside, lapping at Minako’s cunt, drinking in both her sighs and her juices. Minako whimpered, trembling under the power of her lover’s mouth.

Her knees gave out as she came, but Rei held her up with ease.

Suddenly, she found herself laying on her bed, Rei atop her. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Is there anything else you want? Or should I just play it by ear?”

Minako opened her mouth to object, to try to hamper the thrall, but Rei’s thumb drifted over her clit, and all coherent thought was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got this headcanon that when the girls go to their home planets, their powers become stronger, to the point they're unable to control it because they're used to putting all their energy in for minimal results on Earth.


	3. Fortune Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Mars tries a new method of fortunetelling out on Minako, one that uses the human body, and that body's reactions, to create predictions.

“You know, I didn’t realize Mars had such… unique ways of fortune telling,” Minako confessed as Rei ran her hands down her sides and over her hips.

“Enyo might have taken inspiration from a certain Venusian princess and created it herself,” Rei confessed before placing a delicate kiss on Minako’s clavicle. It felt strange, being fully dressed while Minako was completely bare. Whether she meant to or not, Minako had a way of getting her lovers naked.

Minako giggled. “I’m honored.”

Rei was suddenly brought back to reality, and she smirked. “You should be,” she declared. “Now remember to act completely naturally. Every action and reaction needs to be organic, or I won’t get an accurate reading.” Minako nodded, and when Rei suddenly drew her finger over her slit, she gasped, clutching her girlfriend.

“Perfect,” Rei whispered. “I see pleasure in your future-”

Minako snorted.

“Your _distant_ future,” Rei corrected herself. “If you don’t have pleasure in your near future, I need to improve my technique.” When Minako giggled again, Rei sucked on Minako’s neck and dipped two fingers into her pussy, turning her laughs into moans.

“Rei please,” Minako gasped. “Ah- feels so good- Rei!”

Rei continued pumping her lover, rubbing her clit with her thumb and trying to analyze the visions she received.

For a moment, Rei lost herself in them, seeing Minako, slightly older, atop a woman Rei took the place of. Rei gasped, unable to stop the tears from pricking her eyes even as she felt Minako fuck the mystery woman with a vibrating strap-on. She looked down, spying a pair of wedding rings on Minako and the mystery woman’s hands.

“Rei?” Minako asked, pulling her back to her own time. “What do you see?”

“Sex,” Rei confessed. “So much sex.” The other woman’s lust filled her, and Rei wanted to hate them both for it. But she could never hate Minako, no matter what, and she could never hate that someone made her happy.

“Well I would hope so,” Minako replied, kissing Rei, and she was pulled back into the vision.

Vision Minako pulled her lover up, changing the angle and forcing her to fuck herself on the fake cock, and Rei glanced over Minako’s shoulder, into the mirror. In it, she saw none other than herself. A bit older, yes, but definitely her. Married and making love to Minako.

Rei curled her fingers inside Minako and dragged out along her g-spot, making her cry out at the same time as the strap-on made Rei cum.

The two fell into bed together, and Rei looked Minako up and down.

“Well?” Minako asked softly. “What did you see? Must have been pretty amazing- don’t think I didn’t see your O fa-”

Rei leaned in, interrupting Minako with a kiss. When she finally pulled away, she answered, “Round two.”


	4. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slarahs asked: May I make a request for a story where Minako and Rei are involved in petplay, with Rei being Minako's clever, tamed, sexy pet raven?

Minako loved shopping- all forms of it. Grocery shopping was probably the least fun of them all, but it was still shopping. But more than she loved going out and buying new things, she loved coming home to her beautiful pet raven. Just the thought of her waiting made Minako rub her legs together, trying to get some friction to work out her pent-up energy.

The second Minako opened the door, she heard the birdcage rattle, and she looked over to the corner of the living room. Sure enough, there Rei sat, her toes not even able to touch the ground from her position. The cage hung from the ceiling, and thanks to some misbehavior the prior night, Rei had her “wings” chained up at the top. Her legs were spread apart by two of the cage’s bars, and in the gap between them, Minako could see Rei’s glistening pussy on display. She’d obviously been trying to rub herself against the floor of the cage in her absence.

Minako turned and ignored her, going about putting up the groceries. It wouldn’t do for her to get distracted and for all their food to spoil.

She heard a whine from behind her, and Minako raised an eyebrow. Without turning around, she said, “I thought I had a bird, not a dog. Maybe I need to take you back to the pet store.”

Rei went silent, and Minako finished putting up the groceries. With that task finally done, she walked up to the birdcage and ran her fingers along the bars. Her eyes darted to Rei’s wet cunt again. “Did you cum while I was gone?”

Rei just puffed her bare chest out proudly, and Minako smiled. “Good,” she cooed. “Then you can have your treat now.” Her fingers travelled lower, to Rei’s center, and she ran her fingers up and down her slit, coating herself in Rei’s juices.

Minako slid her fingers inside, and Rei bit her lips together, holding back a moan. After all, ravens didn’t moan when they were pleasured.

As Minako gently fucked Rei with her fingers, little squeaks began escaping her lover.

“Such a pretty bird,” Minako mused, fingers speeding up. “The best one at the pet store, and you’re all mine now.” Her thumb went to Rei’s clit, massaging her and earning louder noises from her.

“Ah!” Rei cried out, trying to thrust back against Minako’s hand but finding she had very little mobility in the cage. She pursed her lips together, nearly slipping up and begging ‘please,’ but ravens didn’t speak. Little sighs and cries kept escaping her until Minako brought her to completion, her world shattering with a crook of Minako’s fingers.

When she was done, Minako pulled back, a smirk on her face, and licked her fingers clean. “Good girl,” she cooed. She checked the clock in the apartment, then turned back to Rei. “I think there’s enough time for me to watch the news.”

With that, she backed up and plopped down on the couch, turning on the news and pretending her pet bird wasn’t even there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
